Sorry ChanBaek GS Drabble
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: Karma itu berlaku… untuk siapapun, kapanpun… itu pasti akan terjadi... GS RATE : T


SORRY…

MAIN CAST : CHANBAEK

GENRE : HURT/COMFORT AND ROMANCE

LENGTH : DRABBLE

RATE : T

SUMMARY :

Karma itu berlaku… untuk siapapun, kapanpun… itu pasti akan terjadi

Memakai seragam, memasang tasnya tepat di punggung mungilnya, dan memasukkan kakinya kedalam sepatu sekolah sudah Baekhyun lakukan. Dengan segala cara dia mengindari Eommanya untuk segera pergi ke sekolah tanpa sebuah… "Byun Baekhyun ! berhentilah sok jagoan dihadapanku, aku sangat malu memiliki anak sepertimu ! anak yeoja tak tau di untung" ya cacian dan makian itulah yang selalu dihindari Baekhyun setiap pagi.

Matanya yang terlihat memerah hanya bisa menunduk lalu pergi meninggalkan Eommanya yang sedari tadi mengumpatnya.

Baekhyun sekarang tengah berdiri di halte bis menunggu bis datang, menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong, memikirkan apa yang telah diperbuatnya dan membuat Eommanya marah lalu mengumpatnya setiap mereka bertemu. Terdengar suara anak kecil bersama Eommanya, bahagia dengan senyum terpatri di wajah keduanya menunggu bis untuk berangkat ke sekolah membuat mata Baekhyun memanas, hatinya sakit, iri hatinya ketika melihat keduanya terlihat bahagia. Apa dia tidak bisa memiliki kebahagiaan seperti anak kecil tersebut.

"kau akan bahagia suatu saat nanti…" sebuah kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Namja tinggi, berambut hitam, bertelinga lebar juga senyum yang lebar. 'Park Chan Yeol' itulah yang tertulis di name tag namja tersebut, "Byun Baekhyun-ssi" sapa Chanyeol lalu mengelus pelan kepalanya, tunggu… bukankah Baekhyun tidak memakai name tag.

"aku sudah tau namamu dari buku siswa-siswi di sekolah baruku, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Byun Baekhyun-ssi" mata Baekhyun terbelalak, melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk menunggu bis dan memilih menatap Chanyeol terkejut.

Satu kelas dengannya membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah, matanya tak dapat berhenti bergerak ke arah namja tinggi tersebut, dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang. Entah kenapa tatapan aneh itu membuatnya tak dapat bergerak dan merasa nyaman, walau baru saja bertemu. Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan suara lembutnya dan juga prestasinya membuat semua orang terpukau dan iri kepadanya, membiarkan sifatnya yang ceria dan kekanak-kanakan itu terkenal di sekolahnya untuk menutupi…

2 tahun mereka lalui bersama, menunggu hitungan bulan untuk keluar dari sekolah itu. Senyum Baekhyun yang manis, kelakuannya yang seperti kekanak-kanakan, dan juga kejahilannya membuat Chanyeol menyukainya, sangat.

Mereka berdua kini pulang menuju rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang awalnya tak ingin Chanyeol ikut akhirnya dengan terpaksa menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya karena sebuah ice cream. Ya… mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah karena club musik mereka yang berlatih untuk acara perpisahan nanti.

Tawa juga canda menghiasi perjalanan mereka setelah menuruni bis, tepat di depan mereka rumah Baekhyun yang sederhana dan asri, namun tidak untuknya…

Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun memasuki pagar rumahnya. PLAKKK ! "ternyata begini ! ternyata kau sekarang berprofesi sebagai pelacur eoh ?! dasar yeoja tidak tau diuntung, seharunya kau tidak mempermalukanku dan kau harus bersyukur karena aku membiarkanmu tetap tinggal disini bersamaku dan anakku Baek Bom !" bentak Eomma Baekhyun setelah menampar kasar pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Sakit, sakit di bagian pipinya tidak seberapa dengan hatinya, apakah dia tak dianggap ? apakah dia hanya sebuah tong sampah berjalan yang siap menerima sampah yang kotor juga bau tersebut. Membiarkan Eommanya menarik rambutnya, meninju pipinya, menendang perutnya, dan membiarkan hatinya teriris karena perkataan Eommanya.

"berhenti…" bentak Chanyeol lalu memegang kuat tangan yeoja paruh baya tersebut untuk berhenti menyiksa Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap dalam Chanyeol, sekarang seluruh tubuhnya begitu sakit, apalagi di bagian perutnya. Matanya tertuju pada satu keranjang yang usang juga baju-baju… nya. Chanyeol tau sekarang Baekhyun sangat tertekan, melihat eommanya sekarang membakar semua pakaiannya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. "aku akan membawanya dan kau pasti akan mendapatkan balasanya" kata Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang pingsan ke rumahya setelah mobilnya datang beserta supir pribadinya.

Matanya terbuka secara perlahan, mengucek pelan matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingannya. Dimana ini ? "di rumahku" Chanyeol datang dengan membawa makanan dan minum untuk Baekhyun, terkejut melihat dirinya berada di kamar Chanyeol dan telah memakai piyama dres bewarna pink. "kau akan tinggal disini selamanya, tidak perlu dan tidak usah memikirkan mereka berdua yang ada disana…" jelas Chanyeol kemudian memeluk erat tubuh mungil tersebut yang telah di perbani akibat insiden pukulan tadi sore.

"saranghae" kata-kata manis tersebut membuat Baekhyun terkejut, matanya memanas, hatinya bergetar, kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengetahui jawaban yang Baekhyun katakan di dalam hatinya. Menyatukan bibir mereka dan membiarkan nafsu dan cinta menjalar di tubuh mereka, membiarkan pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai, membiarkan tubuh mereka yang lengket akan peluh, tidak mempedulikan makanan yang Chanyeol bawa dan memberikan kepercayaan kepada pasangannya satu sama lain.

Setelah mereka lulus dari kuliah mereka, mereka bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk pernikahan mereka, mereka tidak mau menyusahkan appa dan eomma Chanyeol lagi –yang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun- .

Berjalan-jalan mencari tempat yang indah untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka, mencoba beberapa pakaian pernikahan mereka, mengatur undangan, dan juga photoshoot pra wedding sudah mereka lakukan.

Malam itu, Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dan menatap hujan yang turun dari atas langit di balkon rumah Chanyeol membuatnya ingat satu hal. Chanyeol datang lalu memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dari arah belakang dan menyembunyika wajahnya di leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeliat.

"besok kita akan pergi kerumahmu" kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sedari tadi karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat mereka bertemu nanti, bagaimana sekarang Eommanya ? oppanya ? hmm… Baekhyun pun akhirnya tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol.

"kumohon… jangan bawa Baek Bom !" suara renta tersebut terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun ketika melihat eommanya yang tengah memeluk kaki seorang polisi yang sedang membawa kakaknya. Baekhyun pun mendekati Eommanya lalu berkata tenang aku akan membantumu, akhirnya tangan tersebut melepaskan kaki polisi itu.

Matanya yang tua terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun dengan balutan jas di tubuh rampingnya, memeluknya erat, dan menenangkan dirinya. Tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan sebuah anggukan, menandakan bahwa dia telah mendapatkan sebuah ganjaran yang setimpal.

Menceritakan Baek Bom yang tertipu oleh seseorang dan harus berlari menghindari polisi kepada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menangis, merutuki dirinya yang telah pergi dan tidak memperdulikan Eomma dan oppanya sendiri.

Membayar denda sanksi Baek Bom, mengeluarknya dari penjara, dan membawa mereka berdua pindah ke rumah Chanyeol memuat Eomma Baekhyun tercengang. Kenapa ? kenapa dia masih mendapatkan sebuah kasih sayang dari anak perempuannya sedangkan dulu dia begitu kasar kepada anaknya itu ? "dia masih memiliki kasih sayang kepada Eommanya" kata-kata itu membuat Eomma Baekhyun sadar dan juga menyesal, menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan anak perempuannya itu.

Pernikahannya telah dimulai, Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di depan altar dengan jas bewarna putihnya yang di padukan dengan warna emas membuat semua orang terpukau. Baekhyun pun masuk bersama Baek Bom di sampingnya, dengan gaun putih yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan menampakkan leher putihnya membuat semua orang terpukau.

Menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol lalu berdiri di belakang mereka, mendengarkan dan melihat secara langsung adiknya menyatakan ikrar suci di depan altar membuatnya terharu. Mereka berdua pun menempelkan bibir mereka dan menandakan mereka berdua tak akan terpisahkan.

Memeluk erat sang Eomma dan menatap dalam Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun memasuki mobil mereka menuju villa di sebuah gunung. Pergi dengan keadaan bahagia dan senyuman yang mengembang, membayangkan hari-hari bahagia yang akan mereka lalui membuat Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

Ya… akhir yang bahagia.

END

annyeong haseyo ^^

saya kembali dari hiatus yang lumayan panjang TT

ada yang kangen kah ? haha, aku membawa beberapa drabble couple EXO

kuharap kalian suka :*


End file.
